Dreams of adventure
by pandagirl247
Summary: Im Kali, a normal girl. My life changed when a boy my age found me because I watch inuyasha, and now we are in the story! Kagome apparently never fell down the well, so how can we change the story back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

I was just sitting on the beach, a towel covering my face. I was wearing the anklet I had found there last summer, and i was drawing random stuff in the sandKeith my finger. I had just been in the water and was wet and sandy, but the sun was beating down, drying me quickly enough.

I heard someone ask my brother if he watches inuyasha, and I took the blanket off my face. It was a boy around my age, with dark hair.

"uh... I watch inuyasha..." I said.

"you do?" he looked at me.

"y-yeah."

"come with me!" he pulled me out of the chair and closer to the patthwack to the hotel I was staying in.

"hey! What's the point of this?"

"ok look. I know it's hard to believe, but there's a problem. I had this dream, and-"

"wait a second. This is because of some dream you had? You don't jtell start telling some stranger that there's a problem with some anime that could never happen in real life!"

"just listen to me! Kagome is missing from the story!"

"w-what?"

"yeah it's a problem!"

"how do you know? Just because of some dream?"

"but I'm just sure..."

"and how is that even possible, anyway? Without kagome there is no story!" I yelled at him.

"but it is! If kagome never got Buyo, the cat, then he wouldn't go into the shed and kagome wouldn't fall down the well!"

"and then inuyasha would never meet sango or miroku, miroku would be swallowed by his wind tunnel for not defeating naraku, shippo would have probably died fighting the thunder brothers, and naraku would win..."

"so you understand?"

"I didn't say that..."

"please! Just trust me! Haven't you always wanted to go on an adventure?"

I thought about it for a moment. "fine. I'm in."

((just an idea I had at the beach I think this chapter turned out really good tell me what you think!))


	2. Chapter 2

We needed to find kagome, which shouldn't be hard, I guess. We were in Tokyo... But I mean is she even a real person?

Well we just searched for the bone eaters well on the GPS on his phone, but it actually worked!

It was weird seeing kagome in real life. She was pretty though, her shiny long black hair, cute school uniform. I live in America, and I'm a total otaku, so I was pretty psyched to go to Japan, but it's kinda boring.

When kagome saw us, she waved.

Wait, if it's summer they don't have school, so the story will be off... Oh well, we have to try.

"hi! I'm Kali, and this is..."

"Ayato," he said.

"I'm kagome! What brings you to my house?"

"well, we were wondering about the well..."

"oh, my grandpa knows more about it than I do, I'll go ask him."

"uh..." we needed it to be kagome! We hadn't really come up with a plan.

"uhh... I'm afraid of old people!" Ayato blurted out. I gave him a look, like: really?! That's the best you could come up with?

Kagome laughed. "ok well then... I'll tell you myself I guess. My moms at the store." she walked over to the shed where the bone-eaters well was. "follow me!" she called to us. We did.

It was kinda creepy, being in there. It didn't seem like she had been in there before, she looked nervous.

Suddenly, lady centipede came out of the well and grabbed a screaming kagome, just like in the anime.

Ayato and I looked down the well.

Suddenly, Buyo meowed from the doorway, startling me. I fell down the well, screaming.

"Kali!" Ayato screamed,trying to grab my hand but missing and falling down after me.

((sorry chapters are short ill try to make them longer))


	3. Chapter 3

"um what happened?" I asked. Kagome wasn't there, and I had fallen on top of Ayato.

"err we fell down the well..."

"wait... If kagome never got Buyo, then why was he there?"

"uhh... I don't know. In my dream-"

"you're dreams don't have to always be true ya know!" I was mad at him now.

We were both standing face to face.

"sorry... I just thought my dreams were right..."

"well I'm going home!"

"wait!" he grabbed my wrist and pointed over towards a tree. "it's inuyasha"

"what?!" I stopped and looked over to the sacred tree.

Kagome was standing there, looking at the cursed inuyasha, who was at this point still attached to the tree of ages. He looked weird in real life. Kagome reached out to touch his ears, and felt them between her fingers. I want to do the same thing so badly! But I stayed where i was, me and Ayato watching her.

She must have felt our presences because she looked over and waved.

"hey! It's you two! Where are we?"

"we can't say anything about what's going to happen," I whispered to Ayato.

"got it." he replied.

Kagome ran over to us. "what is this place?"

"erm..."

Oh great, we messed up the story! Kagome is supposed to be over at the tree and gets tied up by the villagers!

"well I'm going home." I said, and started walking towards the well. Then I stopped. Kagome isn't supposed to know how to get home! "err... I don't know how to get home." I said, winking at Ayato.

"well then... Let's try to find some people," Ayato suggested.

I walked back over to them, stepping hard on Ayato's foot for bringing me here in the first place for no reason.

((sorry its so short again! Also sorry for the typos in the first chapter and any others! Ima try to make longer chapters but it's 1AM and ima go to sleep now xD okie))


End file.
